scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Dee's Show Trouble!
Indian Chaos! is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Do you like watching Hollywood movies? Well the studio is haunted so Scooby-Dee calls Scooby and Shaggy to come in and solve the mystery! So get ready for a theatrical scare! Plot A movie is being filmed at a Hollywood movie studio. Scooby-Dee stars as the main character. "It's over Fish-Face!" Says Scooby-Dee too a man dressed up as a villain in the movie. "Raargh!" Growls the actor of Fish-Face. Suddenly an evil Specter appears. "Stop filming this movie or else!" Demands the Specter. Meanwhile, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy are walking down a street. Shaggy's phone begins to wring. "Like, hello. Yes, haunted, zoinks, okay, bye!" Says Shaggy on his phone. "Who was that?" Asks Scooby. "Like, it was Scooby-Dee, she said the Hollywood studio was haunted and she wants us to solve the mystery!" Cries Shaggy. "Ro No!" Says Scooby. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are at Scooby-Dee's movie studio. "Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, it's so nice to see you again!" Says Scooby-Dee. "Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. Scooby-Dee introduces Scooby and Shaggy to the film-crew. A man walks over. "Hi, I'm Bob, the writer of the film!" Says Bob. "Oh, be quiet Bob, nobody cares about the writer" says Scooby-Dee. Bob walks off in a grump. "So, here is Jess the director, Jake the producer and Mike, who plays the arch-enemy, Fish-Face, in the film" says Scooby-Dee. "Like, what's the film called?" Asks Shaggy. "Dog-Girl Begins" says Scooby-Dee. "It's really cool!" Says Jess. "Yeah, Scooby-Dee plays a great Dog-Girl" agrees Jake. "Yeah!" Says Mike. "Awww! Thanks guys" says Scooby-Dee. "Awww!" Says Scooby-Doo. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are walking down the stairs of the studio. "Like, the film sounds really cool, eh Scoob" says Shaggy. "Reah!" Replies Scooby. Suddenly, the Specter appears. "Zoinks!" Exclaims Shaggy. The Specter chases Scooby and Shaggy beginning the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy run into the dressing room and dress up as movie characters. "They went that way!" Says Shaggy pointing to a direction. The Specter runs in that direction ending the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy run into Scooby-Dee's room. "Like, we saw the Specter!" Says Shaggy. "Where was he?" Asks Scooby-Dee. Scooby and Shaggy show Scooby-Dee where he was. "Strange!" Says Scooby-Dee. "Like, lets go through the suspects" says Shaggy. "Ress!" Says Scooby. "Like, Jake!" Says Shaggy. "Mike or Bob!" Says Scooby-Dee. "Rap Rime!" Says Scooby. "Like, I agree Scooby, but before traps, have you got a kitchen?" Asks Shaggy. Later, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and Scooby-Dee set a trap. The Specter appears and a net falls onto him. "Now it's time to see who you are!" Says Scooby-Dee taking off the mask. "Bob!" Everyone says. "Yes, it was me, I didn't want the film to go ahead. It was only a joke script and the crew loved it. I just wrote it for a joke, and I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Says Bob. Later the police take Bob away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Hollywood Movie Studio Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Awww! Thanks guys" - Scooby-Dee Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 8 - Acting Thrill *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 4 Category:DarthHill's Stuff